Taigong Wang/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Taigong Wang. Warriors Orochi 2 *"The one, the amazing, the powerful... me!" *"The bait has been taken." *"Watch your feet!" *"This is stupid!" *"Out of the way!" *"Remember this!" *"Crazy!" *"The finale!" *"I do not know the meaning of defeat." *"It is time." *"Victory, as usual." *"I am Heaven's warrior!" *"I am forced to recognize your worth, human." *"You are a warrior indeed!" *"Truly well done!" *"Ah, well done. Better than I had expected." *"I must praise your hard work!" *"I cannot believe this! This should be simple!" *"I thank you for your aid!" *"Well done! My thanks!" *"You shall regret coming here!" *"I have no time to waste on you!" *"Beaten? Me? It can't be!" *"There are none who can match Fu Xi for strength!" *"Just as I expected!" *"Together, there are none who can stand against us!" *"There are none in this human world that can stand against Nu Wa." *"And now my plans shall be realized." *"I can do this myself. Yet, if you wish to aid I will not say no." *"Ah, General. You are a true Dynasty Warrior." *"General, the heavens are shining on you today." *"General, I must offer my thanks for your aid." *"So that is how a true Dynasty Warrior fights?" *"I see. Truly inspired planning." *"Together we can carve a path from even this predicament." *"Let us see if you are as strong as you think you are." *"I will return!" *"I should have stayed in my own realm..." *"It is time to settle things once and for all." *"A tie. We shall do this again later." *"Cold and cruel. That's my girl." *"You didn't really think you could escape me, did you?" *"Enjoy your remaining time while you can." *"What? Me lose to Da Ji?" *"Wukong! Shall I send you back to the mystic realm as well?" *"I do not waste my time on monkeys!" *"I am less than a monkey?" *"Indeed... Your dance is as magnificent as I have heard." *"San Zang, I find myself mesmerized by your enchanting beauty." *"San Zang... I am relieved to see you here alongside us." Warriors Orochi 3 *"This is nothing for an omnipotent being such as myself!" *"With me in the fight, the outcome was never in doubt." *"Just leave this battle to all-mighty beings such as myself!" *"Rejoice in this victory, but know that I did not show my true strength." *"With an omnipotent being such as myself, victory was never in doubt." *"I would like for you to have this. It is clearly too good for most people, but you are an exception." *"Hehe... Those were some most impressive results. I see you were able to live up to my lofty expectations." *"You failed... It looks like I failed to understand just how incompetent you are." *"Hehe... I overwhelmed many officers in the last battle. Of course, it is nothing for an omnipotent being like myself!" *"Recently, I have been inexplicably kept from going to battle. It is foolish not to use an all-powerful being like myself." *"Hehe... Lately, I have been in numerous battles. Of course, given my abilities, I can see why I am chosen." *"I am sure you will enjoy this party with me. Why? Because I know everything and am capable of anything! Haha..." *"Victory, as usual." *"I am a True Warrior of the Mystic Realm! None can even compare with me." *"Your skills are worthy of my praise!" *"You are far inferior to me in every way... But I suppose you are good enough to be dominant in this world." *"Even I must admit it is impressive that you can fight like that even though you're not a warrior, Kaguya." *"That's enough, Fu Xi. I'm sure they know by now how strong we Mystic Realm inhabitants are." *"Now they've really gone and upset her. I almost feel sorry for them." *"Me, struggling? Impossible..." *"Even if you are really me, you still cannot defeat me as I am now." *"You're a spirited one." *"Wonderful, truly wonderful." *"I gratefully accept your help." *"Thank you for your help." *"Surely you know you cannot defeat me?" *"This isn't over yet!" *"Your prowess is formidable." *"A devil, saving a mystic." *"Kaguya, have you been influenced by the way the humans fight?" *"I must have fallen greatly if you are the one to save me, Kaguya." *"What a tiring way to fight." *"Come, Fu Xi, hurry and save me from this predicament." *"As cold as ice, Nuwa!" *"So, you've come to laugh at me, Nuwa?" *"You're a spirited one. I do hope you'll leave me at least a few foes." *"Wonderful, truly wonderful. You may be the only one who can live up to my expectations." *"I gratefully accept your help. Let us vanquish these fools together." *"Hahaha... Thank you for your help. I shall leave the battle against these ruffians in your hands." *"Surely you know you cannot defeat me? I thought you at least knew better." *"This isn't over yet! I will never accept defeat!" *"Your prowess is formidable. With your strength and my intellect, we would be invincible." *"A devil, saving a mystic. This seems far-fetched, even in this fantastic world." *"Kaguya, have you been influenced by the way the humans fight? You know you aren't suited for battle." *"I must have fallen greatly if you're here to save me, Kaguya." *"What a tiring way to fight. You would do well to learn how to use your head, like me." *"Come, Fu Xi, hurry and save me from this predicament. Your strength is useless without my intellect." *"Both your face and your form are as cold as ever, Nuwa." *"So, you've come to laugh at me, Nuwa? Well, too bad. The situation is just about to change." *"Your fangs are as sharp as they've ever been. I shall have to keep an eye on you." *"My expectations for you far exceed this." *"Thank you for coming. With you here, escape should be easy." *"I knew you would come. Perhaps this is what humans call a "bond"." *"You know all about my vast wisdom, yet you still wish to challenge me?" *"Not even I have won all my battles. Especially not against one such as you." *"I shudder to think if that incredible power were ever turned for evil... I must stay by his side to see that it is not." *"You truly are considerate of others. I can guarantee that, having known you for so long." *"Battle is beginning to suit you, Kaguya. You grow more skilled every day." *"Good of you to notice, Kaguya. I'm glad I took the time to teach you the particulars of battle now." *"I admit... I will never beat you in a battle of strength, Fu Xi." *"You certainly took your time, Fu Xi. I hope you're ready to make up for it." *"Neither human nor demon is fit to fight you, Nuwa. Indeed, perhaps I am the only one who is." *"Thank you for your help. Though it would be nice if you acknowledged my gratitude." *"Do you know how rare it is for me to do this in person?" *"You can resist my mystic arts? I cannot even attempt to hide my surprise." *"If you think that is all I am capable of, that would be an egregious error." *"You have become reckless with your power. Keep it under control." *"That demonic side of yours has reared its ugly head. At this point, only I can stop you." *"You are like Orochi in mind, but not in soul. That is why I must turn you away from this path of destruction!" *"It is hard to believe I must wage battle against you." *"I hope you are not cheating by controlling time to give yourself an advantage." *"I am all-powerful and all-knowing. I cannot lose. Can you endure the full onslaught of my mystic arts?!" *"When you are all-powerful and all-knowing, it is hard to lose any battle." *"I do not like my odds in a test of strength." *"Should I tap into my wisdom and fight my way back?" *"Now for the long-awaited climax. I have conserved my mystic powers to unleash them all in this instant!" *"You will never call me "boy" ever again!" *"What is that cruel look for? The suffering I deal you will warp that face of yours!" *"You have treated me like a child long enough. I have saved a special trick just to bring you down!" *"I have no reason to fight you, but I will be a good sport and accept." *"How reckless these humans can be." *"I heard you are the distant relative of a great strategist." *"So be it, I will send you back to the Mystic Realm without delay!" *"Are you not well aware of what I am capable of?" *"This rod is not for fish - it is for catching the means of your demise." Ultimate *"Ahh, I am impressed. Your abilities are perhaps unequaled in the human realm." *"Your movements are most interesting, despite you being human." *"I appreciate you showing up here to help me." *"Your movements are most interesting, despite you being human. In fact, you may even approach the level of us mystics." *"I appreciate you showing up here to help me. I must admit that your eye for strategy is quite impressive." *"General Xu Shu, your might and wisdom are superb. With proper training, you may even approach omnipotence." *"You have an excellent grasp on tactics, General Xu Shu. You must have studied my battle strategies." *"You dare take on an omnipotent being such as myself, human?" *"Your talent is wasted as a human being. Watch me in battle and learn." *"I did not expect you to last this long. As a show of respect, I will call upon the secrets of the mystic arts." *"Hehe... I can see that you are capable of providing me with a challenge." Warriors Orochi 4 *"All is within my omnipotent grasp!" *"General Xun Yu, you are capable of supporting kings, yes? Then I hope you can support me." *"Fishing is something you have to do alone, at your own leisure. Spending some time in the quiet allows you to order your thoughts. My strategies are going to be even sharper now!" *"It's been so long since I had a conversation like that. Well, it was more like me just answering everyone's questions. Only an omnipotent being such as myself could pull that off." Category:Quotes